Gra Przy Kolacji
Gra Przy Kolacji – książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Treść Gra przy kolacji anonimowy szpieg Wstęp od wydawcy: Historia tego listu jest niemal tak samo mroczna i interesująca, jak to, o czym list opowiada. Oryginał listu do tajemniczego Dhaunayne zaczął być kopiowany i rozpowszechniany na Popielnych Ziemiach Vvardenfell przed kilkoma miesiącami. Z czasem dotarł w głąb kraju i do pałacu Księcia Hlaalu Helsetha na obrzeżach Almalexii. Czytelnik może dojść do wniosku po przeczytaniu tego listu, że mógłby on wzbudzić w Księciu wściekłość, ukazując go jako osobę pełną złej woli. Jednak prawda była wręcz odwrotna. Książę i jego matka, królowa Barenziah, prywatnie zlecili druk i oprawę kolejnych egzemplarzy i rozesłali je do bibliotek oraz księgarzy w Morrowind. Dla porządku dodaję, że Książę ani Królowa nie potwierdzili oficjalnie czy list jest wytworem czystej imaginacji, czy też oparty jest na rzeczywistym zdarzeniu. Ród Tres publicznie odciął się od tego dzieła i faktem jest, iż - wbrew temu, co sugeruje list - nikt o imieniu Dhaunayne nie był nigdy łączony ze sprawami Rodu. Interpretację pozostawiamy więc w rękach czytelnika. -- Nerris Gan, wydawca *** Mroczny Panie Mój Dhaunayne, Poprosiłeś o szczegółowy opis moich przeżyć z zeszłego wieczora oraz o podanie przyczyn, dla których błagam Ród Tres o zlecenie mi innego zadania. Mam nadzieję, iż służyłem Ci dobrze jako informator na dworze księcia Helsetha, człowieka, który, jak napisałem w wielu poprzednich raportach, samego Molag Bala mógłby uczyć sztuki knucia spisków. Jak wiesz, spędziłem niemal rok, usiłując zyskać dostęp do kręgu najbliższych doradców Księcia. Kiedy pojawił się w Morrowind, bardzo potrzebował przyjaciół, toteż z entuzjazmem przychylił się do mnie i kilku innych osób. Nie ufał jednak żadnemu z nas, co może nie jest zaskakujące, zważywszy na jego niezbyt pewną pozycję w Morrowind. Dla przypomnienia, Jego Nieświętość: Książę jest najstarszym synem Barenziah, która była w swoim czasie królową Morrowind i królową Wayrest w Wysokiej Skale. Po śmierci jej męża, króla Eadwyre, ojczyma księcia Helsetha, nastąpiły utarczki o przejęcie władzy pomiędzy Księciem a córką króla Eadwyre, Księżniczką Elysaną. Nie znamy w pełni szczegółów tego, co zaszło, jednak jasne jest, że w starciu zwyciężyła Elysana, która została królową i wygnała Helsetha i Barenziah. Morgiah, drugie dziecko Barenziah, była już poza krajem, jako że przez małżeństwo została królową Pierwszej Twierdzy na Wyspie Summurset. Barenziah i Helseth odbyli podróż przez kontynent i przybyli do Morrowind dopiero w zeszłym roku. Zostali dobrze przyjęci przez wuja Barenziah, obecnego króla, Hlaalu Athyn Llethana, który objął tron po abdykacji Barenziah ponad czterdzieści lat temu. Barenziah jasno okazywała, że nie ma zamiaru walczyć o odzyskanie tronu, a pragnie jedynie przeżyć swą starość na rodzinnej ziemi. Helseth, jak Ci wiadomo, pozostał na królewskim dworze. Po cichu mówiło się, że po utracie tronu Wayrest nie miał zamiaru stracić także tronu Morrowind po śmierci Llethana. Informowałem Jego Nieświętość o ruchach Księcia, o spotkaniach i spiskach, jak również o imionach i charakterach pozostałych jego doradców. Jak może pamiętasz, wielokroć dochodziłem do wniosku, że nie jestem jedynym szpiegiem na dworze Helsetha. Wspominałem, że jeden z dunmerskich doradców wyglądał bardzo podobnie do kogoś, kogo widziałem w towarzystwie Tholera Saryoni, arcykapłana Świątyni Trójcy. Co więcej, młoda Nordka, również doradczyni Księcia, składa wizyty w cesarskiej fortecy w Balmorze. Oczywiście niewykluczone jest, że odbywali spotkania w imieniu Helsetha, ale nie ma co do tego żadnej pewności. Kiedy zacząłem wątpić w lojalność szambelana Księcia, Burgessa, Bretona, który pracuje dlań od czasów pobytu w Wayrest, uznałem, że powoli dorównuję paranoją samemu Księciu. Takie jest tło historii, która rozegrała się wczorajszego wieczora. Wczoraj rano otrzymałem lakoniczne zaproszenie na kolację z Księciem. Kierując się jedynie podejrzliwością wysłałem jednego ze służących, dobrego i wiernego rodowi Tres, by obserwował pałac i doniósł mi o wszystkim niecodziennym, co się tam działo. Tuż przed kolacją sługa powrócił i powiedział mi, co zobaczył. Do pałacu wpuszczono człowieka odzianego w łachmany, który przebywał tam przez dłuższy czas. Kiedy wychodził, mój sługa zobaczył pod kapturem jego twarz... był to alchemik złej sławy, o którym mówi się, że jest głównym dostawcą egzotycznych trucizn. Sługa, który jest bardzo dobrym obserwatorem, zauważył także, że alchemik, wchodząc do pałacu, wydzielał zapach wilczej pszenicy i goryczaka, oraz jeszcze czegoś, o zapachu mu nieznanym, ale słodkim. Wychodząc, nie pachniał już niczym szczególnym. Sługa doszedł do tych samych wniosków, co ja. Książę zebrał składniki konieczne do sporządzenia trucizny. Goryczak nawet w pojedynkę jest śmiertelną trucizną, jeśli zjeść go na surowo, ale inne składniki sugerowały coś znacznie bardziej podstępnego. Jak Jego Nieświętość na pewno sobie wyobraża, na kolację udałem się przygotowany na każdą okoliczność. Na kolację stawili się wszyscy doradcy księcia Helsetha. Zauważyłem, że wydawali się nieco nerwowi. Wyobraziłem sobie, że jestem w gnieździe szpiegów i wszyscy wiedzieli o tajemniczym spotkaniu, jakie Książę odbył tego dnia. Jest jednak równie prawdopodobne, że tylko niektórzy wiedzieli o wizycie alchemika, inni zaś byli albo niepewni co do natury zaproszenia Księcia, albo po prostu udzieliło mi się napięcie innych, lepiej poinformowanych doradców. Książę jednak był w znakomitym nastroju i szybko udało mu się sprawić, że na sali zapanowało odprężenie. O dziewiątej zaproszono nas do sali jadalnej, gdzie stół zastawiono do wielkiej uczty. Cóż to było za przyjęcie! Goraple w miodzie, pachnące duszone mięsiwa, pieczenie w najróżniejszych sosach, wszelkiego rodzaju ryby i ptactwo przyrządzone umiejętnie i na pokaz. Kryształowe i złote puchary wina, flinu, sheinu i mazty stały przy każdym nakryciu, by można się nimi było raczyć w trakcie spożywania odpowiednich dań. Choć unoszący się aromat był doprawdy czarowny, przeszło mi przez myśl, że w takiej wielości smaków i zapachów dyskretna trucizna byłaby nie do wykrycia. Przez cały posiłek starałem się sprawiać wrażenie, że jem i piję alkohol, ukradkiem jednak nie przełknąłem ani kęsa, nie napiłem się ani łyka. Wreszcie ze stołu zdjęto jedzenie i zastawę, wniesiono natomiast i ustawiono na środku wazę pełną pachnącego wywaru. Służący, który ją przyniósł, wyszedł z sali, zamykając za sobą drzwi. "Pachnie cudownie, mój Książę", powiedziała Markiza Kolgar, Norda. "Nie jestem już jednak w stanie nic przełknąć." "Wasza Wysokość", dodałem, starając się, by ton mój brzmiał bardzo przyjaźnie i sugerował, że wypiłem nieco za wiele. "Wiesz, że każdy przy tym stole z chęcią oddałby życie, jeśli miałoby to dać ci tron Morrowind, czy jednak konieczne jest, byśmy umierali z przejedzenia?" Inni zgromadzeni od razu mnie poparli. Książę Helseth uśmiechnął się. Przysięgam na Trucicielkę Vaernimę, mój mroczny panie, że nawet Ty nie widziałeś nigdy takiego uśmiechu. "Jakież to pełne ironii. Jak niektórzy z was niewątpliwie już wiedzą, odwiedził mnie dziś pewien alchemik. Pokazał mi, jak sporządzić wspaniałą truciznę, jak również antidotum na nią. Szalenie mocna trucizna, znakomita dla moich potrzeb. Żadne zaklęcie Przywrócenia nie pomoże, kiedy już dostanie się do organizmu. Tylko antidotum, zawarte w tej wazie, ocalić może przed pewną śmiercią. A jeśli wierzyć temu, co słyszałem, cóż to będzie za śmierć... Bardzo chętnie obejrzałbym rezultaty, które obiecywał alchemik. To musi być potwornie bolesne dla tego, kogo dotyka, ale bardzo interesujące w oglądaniu." Nikt nie wymówił ani słowa. Czułem, jak mocno bije moje serce. "Wasza Wysokość", powiedział Allarat, Dunmer, którego podejrzewałem o konszachty ze Świątynią. "Czy Wasza Wysokość otruł kogoś przy tym stole?" "Jesteś bardzo bystry, Allarat", powiedział Książę Helseth, przyglądając się uważnie każdemu z biesiadników. "Nic dziwnego, że cenię sobie twoje rady. Tak samo zresztą, jak rady każdego w tej sali. Może najłatwiej będzie mi powiedzieć, kogo nie otrułem. Nie otrułem nikogo, kto służy tylko jednemu panu, kogo lojalność wobec mnie jest szczera. Nie otrułem nikogo, kto pragnie zobaczyć króla Helsetha na tronie Morrowind. Nie otrułem nikogo, kto nie jest szpiegiem Cesarstwa, Świątyni albo Rodów Telvanni, Redoran, Indoril i Tres." Wasza Nieświętość, kiedy wymawiał ostatnie słowo, patrzył prosto na mnie. jestem tego pewien. Moja twarz nauczona jest nie okazywać myśli i emocji, jednak natychmiast stanęło mi przed oczami każde tajne spotkanie, jakie odbyłem, każda szyfrowana wiadomość, którą wysłałem do Ciebie i do Rodu. Ile mógł wiedzieć? Ile mógł, nawet nie wiedząc, podejrzewać? Poczułem, jak moje serce zaczyna bić jeszcze szybciej. Czy był to lęk, czy trucizna? Nie odezwałem się, gdyż wiedziałem, że mój głos zaprzeczyłby spokojowi wypisanemu na mojej twarzy. "Ci, którzy są mi lojalni, którzy nie życzą dobrze moim wrogom, zastanawiają się może teraz, jak mogę mieć pewność, że trucizna została zażyta. Czy nie jest możliwe, że winny, a może powinienem powiedzieć: winni, okazali się podejrzliwi i jedynie udawali, iż jedzą i piją? Oczywiście. Ale nawet najzręczniejsi z nich musieli unosić szklanice do ust, dotykać wargami pustych widelców czy łyżek. Jedzenie nie było zatrute. Sztućce i zastawa - tak. Jeśli ze strachu nie jedliście, trucizna dosięgła was mimo to, a przy okazji nie skosztowaliście znakomitej pieczeni." Krople potu wystąpiły mi na czoło. Odwróciłem się od Księcia, by tego nie dostrzegł. Pozostali doradcy - wszyscy co do jednego - zamarli w swych fotelach. Markiza Kolgar była biała z przerażenia. Kema Inebbe cały się trząsł. Allarat marszczył brwi. Burgess zastygł... Nie mogłem nie pomyśleć: czy to możliwe, że cała rada Księcia składała się wyłącznie ze szpiegów? Czy ktokolwiek przy tym stole był mu lojalny? A potem pomyślałem: gdybym sam nie był szpiegiem, czy mógłbym ufać, że Helseth o tym wie? Nikt nie zna lepiej od jego doradców głębi jego paranoi i jego ambicji. Gdybym nie był szpiegiem rodu Tres, czy byłbym bezpieczny? Czy Książę mógłby otruć kogoś lojalnego z powodu niezupełnie niewinnego błędu w ocenie? Inni musieli myśleć to samo, zarówno lojaliści jak i szpiedzy. Gdy mój umysł pochłonięty był tymi rozważaniami, doszedł mnie głos Księcia: "Trucizna działa szybko. Jeśli w ciągu minuty od tej chwili nie zażyje się antidotum, ktoś przy tym stole umrze." Nie umiałem zdecydować czy zostałem otruty, czy nie. Bolał mnie żołądek, ale mogło to być wywołane siedzeniem przy suto zastawionym stole, nie jedząc ani kęsa. Serce wyskakiwało mi z piersi, a na wargach czułem gorycz jak smak Korzenia Trama. Czy był to strach, czy trucizna? "To ostatnie słowa, jakie usłyszycie, jeśli nie byliście mi wierni", powiedział książę Helseth, wciąż uśmiechając się w ten straszny sposób, obserwując, jak jego doradcy wiją się w swoich fotelach. "Zażyjcie antidotum, a przeżyjecie." Czy mogłem mu wierzyć? Usiłowałem przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co wiedziałem o Księciu i jego charakterze. Czy zabiłby szpiega, który przyznałby się do swojej dwulicowości, czy też raczej odesłałby go z powrotem do jego pana? Książę nie znał litości, ale zdolny był i do jednego, i drugiego postępku. Z całą pewnością teatralność tej kolacji miała na celu wywołanie lęku. Co powiedzieliby moi przodkowie, gdybym dołączył do nich, poniósłszy śmierć przy stole, od trucizny? Co powiedzieliby, gdybym zażył antidotum, przyznał się do kontaktów z rodem Tres i został za to zgładzony? Zastanawiałem się też, przyznaję to, co Ty uczyniłbyś ze mną, nawet po mojej śmierci. Byłem tak pogrążony w swoich myślach, że nie zauważyłem, jak Burgess zerwał się z fotela. Oprzytomniałem, gdy okazało się, że trzyma w rękach wazę i łapczywie pije zawarty w niej płyn. Dookoła stały straże, choć nie zauważyłem momentu ich pojawienia się. "Burgess", powiedział książę Helseth, wciąż z uśmiechem. "Spędzałeś czas w Upiornej Bramie. Ród Redoran?" "Nie wiedziałeś?" Burgess zaśmiał się kwaśno. "Żaden z Rodów. Donoszę twojej przyrodniej siostrze, Królowej Wayrest. Zawsze dla niej pracowałem. Na Akatosha, otrułeś mnie, bo sądziłeś, że pracuję dla jakiś przeklętych mrocznych elfów?" "Masz rację w połowie", powiedział Książę. "Nie zgadłem, dla kogo pracujesz, ani nawet, że w ogóle jesteś szpiegiem. Mylisz się co do tego, że cię otrułem. Sam się otrułeś, pijąc napar w wazie." Wasza Nieświętość, nie musisz wiedzieć, jak umarł Burgess. Wiem, że przez lata swego istnienia wiele widziałeś, ale tego naprawdę nie chcesz wiedzieć. Pragnąłbym być w stanie wymazać obraz jego agonii także i z mojej pamięci. Zaraz potem członkom Rady pozwolono odejść. Nie wiem, czy książę Helseth wie lub podejrzewa, że i ja jestem szpiegiem. Nie wiem, ile jeszcze osób tamtej nocy było tak bliskich jak ja napicia się z wazy, zanim zrobił to Burgess. Wiem tylko, że jeśli Książę nie podejrzewa mnie teraz, to niewątpliwie nadejdzie moment, kiedy zacznie. Nie jestem w stanie wygrać z nim w grze, którą opanował do perfekcji na dworze w Wayrest. Błagam Waszą Nieświętość, błagam Cię, mój Mroczny Panie Dhaunayne, byś użył swych wpływów w rodzie Tres i zwolnił swego lojalnego sługę z tego zadania. **** Od wydawcy: Rzecz jasna, podpis anonimowego autora nie pojawił się na żadnej z kopii tego listu. Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki